


Confessions 告白

by gingiku



Series: 昨天晚上我梦见你 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingiku/pseuds/gingiku
Summary: Dreams about Nesta/Totti





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not true, don't make money

告白

和基友一起去意大利好好旅一次游已经是很多年以后；多到足坛又涌现无数新面孔，而我却早已留意不到任何一张；多到大力神杯又在世界各处辗转了几次；多到我终于能随意游荡在罗马街头，却也失去买一张球票的理由；多到我已经老了，而他们还是记忆里的样子。  
罗马下午的太阳也猛如虎，我和基友百无聊赖地拖着步子，游魂一样在街头飘。基友想找个遮阳处，我想买水。年纪大了就是这样，出去旅游都不知道是我玩它还是它玩我。  
远处传来年轻小孩的跑动叫喊声，还有熟悉而陌生的皮球声，我眯起眼睛，是一群放学的小学生在操场上踢足球，尘土飞扬，沾染他们纤细的小腿，稀疏的绿草被他们小脚踏平，但这群小孩浑然不在意。这片土地依然热爱着足球。  
我站在那儿看得出神，基友提议去那里乘凉，我很吃惊她居然克服了对熊孩子的厌恶。  
走近看，才发现一个高大的身影正和孩子们一起踢球，那人戴着鸭舌帽，外套系在腰间，乍一看就像个二十多岁的小伙子，但是那张脸，哪怕以我衰老的记忆力也不会认错。  
是内斯塔。  
我还来不及虎躯一震，基友已经冲上去，我也赶紧从包里掏出球衣，跌跌撞撞地跟上去。  
内斯塔见我们举着球衣走过来，笑着比了个OK的手势，吩咐孩子们自由活动后，就走过来。  
没想到他有这么好说话，签了球衣还留了合照，其间一直像巨人一样俯视我们，而我如鲠在喉屁都放不出来一个。那天太阳真的太大了，我仰视他的时候只觉得一片眩晕，好像这么多年过去只是一场梦。  
他还是记忆里的模样，只有我老了。  
合完影后，基友一脸着急地想再说什么，问我“祝福你”的意大利语怎么说，我傻了一样差点掏出手机里的谷歌翻译。基友一拍脑门说内斯塔不是英语六级吗！然后用英语告诉了他，我们对他多年的喜爱和千里迢迢来罗马的决心，盼望他老人家健康幸福。虽然看上去他和年轻小伙子也没区别。基友又问：“你怎么在这里陪练？”  
内斯塔突然开口用流利的英语说，“这里是我和一个朋友第一次见面的地方。”  
我心跳如鼓。  
眼前浮现出那个视频，小时候的内斯塔和他的青梅竹马一起踢球的画面，画质模糊却再清晰不过地印在心里，一头卷毛土黑小哥和瘦小金毛小猫，也曾在同样土黄简陋的球场驰骋。  
我以为自己早就忘光了。  
“是托蒂吗？”  
内斯塔好像一点也没有惊讶，只是点了点头，温柔地笑起来。  
从没想过能在他那张冷如冰霜的脸上看到的神情。

我和基友也都止不住泪奔了。

内斯塔说了句拜就继续和孩子玩球去了。  
他还是很高大瘦长，帽檐下的脸没有明显的岁月沧桑的痕迹，虽然他社交网络上的各种照片都让我吐槽了好多遍了，见到真人居然注意不到皱纹。  
我猜是因为那双眼睛还是神采奕奕，一点也没有颓废衰老的迹象。  
他和孩子玩得很开心，动作也不曾有迟缓，修长的腿灵活地拨弄着球，轻松化解小孩子们的一次次进攻，偶尔也会踢进两个。望着那些不足他腰部的小孩子们，笑得温柔又畅快。  
我和基友在旁边看得都老泪纵横了。  
踢了一会，一个金发的男孩被他的防守绊倒了，重重地扑在地上，半天没爬起来，他赶紧去抱起那个小孩，小孩膝盖被石头划伤，但仍然倔强地抿着嘴，内斯塔替他拍拍头发上的灰尘，顺便揉揉他漂亮的金发。小孩眨巴着眼地看着他。  
“叔叔你踢球好厉害啊。”  
内斯塔挑眉，又拍拍他脏了的球衣。  
这么小的孩子，穿的竟是好几年前的罗马主场。  
“你喜欢罗马？”  
男孩赶紧认真地点头，“这件球衣是罗马王子退役那年的限量款哦！我最喜欢罗马王子了！叔叔你呢？”  
男孩蓝色的大眼睛一闪一闪的，在阳光下无比明亮。

“嗯，我也早就喜欢他了。”  
内斯塔想了想，也很认真地点头了。

END


End file.
